


Ladies Bloodfight

by camichats



Category: Lady Bloodfight (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, F/F, Getting Together, Injury, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: After the final, Jane offers to buy Ling dinner.
Relationships: Ling Chow/Jane Jones
Kudos: 5





	Ladies Bloodfight

Jane missed Cassidy. God, she should have been here, cheering from the sidelines if not in the ring. That's what they had promised, that whoever won would buy the other one dinner. Jane hadn't thought of failure as an option, but she'd nearly done it after Cassidy died. The image of her father disappeared, and it was impossible to stop her hear from aching. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and she was in so much pain she could barely stand. The taste of blood in her mouth was familiar, almost comforting when she was being handed a briefcase filled to the brim with large bills. 

Shu and Wai were getting along again-- apparently-- and that left Jane and Ling hovering together awkwardly on the dock. "Good fight," Ling said, wiping some of the blood of her chin with the back of her hand. Now that the fight was over, her hand was shaking slightly from the exertion. "What're you going to do with the prize money?" 

"Send some to my mom." 

"And then what?" 

"I don't know." She hadn't thought that far ahead. She had to have her eye on winning because anything else would have distracted her. Even then, she'd barely won. "That was a good fight for you over there." 

"Not good enough." 

There was nothing Jane could say to that. One of them had to win, and she hadn't been willing to settle for anything less. "What are you going to do now?" 

Ling shrugged. "Find something else to do. Now that I've lost, I can't imagine Wai will let me stick around." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I told you that she probably didn't like me,” she said, wringing out her wet hair. 

Jane couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was a testament to how fucked up she was that she saw the blood on Ling's face and wanted to kiss her. "You can stay with me." 

Ling looked over at her, expression a mix of confusion and how dumb she thought Jane was. "What?" 

"I'm not going back to America. I could use someone to show me around. There's enough money for us to share." 

"...You're offering to share the prize money with me," she repeated doubtfully. 

Jane nodded. 

"No, that's- you're the only American I've ever met, but you are by far the dumbest, I'm sure." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"You bloody idiot," she muttered, shaking her head. "What the hell. Sure." 

"Good." Jane glanced back at where Shu and Wai were talking. "So uh, me and Cassidy made a deal. Whoever wins buys the other one dinner. You want in?" 

"Won't say no to a free meal." 

"Just so I know, if I kiss you after dinner, are you going to punch me?" 

"How about this," Ling said, gingerly putting an arm around her shoulders. "I punch you in the face if you  _ don't _ kiss me after dinner." 

Jane started to laugh, then stopped, wincing and holding her arm tighter against her side. "Yeah uh, dinner might have to wait until I get some fucking pain meds." 

"What a pussy," Ling said. "C'mon blondie, let's get you pills." 


End file.
